Not Goodbye, Never Goodbye
by JayColin
Summary: SLASH Peter/Caspian - Caspian and Peter have fallen in love with each other. When the time finally comes for them to part forever, will they be able to? And will they have to?


Not Goodbye, Never Goodbye  
>By J.C. Vascardi<p>

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to the Chronicles of Narnia are the property of its creators. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places, and characters that are not featured on the show.

Pairing: Peter/Caspian

Warnings: Slash, Alternate Universe, Mpreg

* * *

Chapter One of One

* * *

Sitting alone in his bedroom at the castle, Caspian, now His Majesty King Caspian the Tenth was deep in thought. Tomorrow was the day he had been dreading. It was the day that he would be forced to say goodbye to the first person he'd ever had romantic feelings for. That person was none other than His Majesty King Peter the Magnificent, the High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands. The fact that his feelings were returned just as strongly as Caspian himself felt them made it that much harder.

He'd secretly gone to Aslan and pleaded with him to allow Peter to stay in Narnia, especially after he'd found out from Edmund that time moved differently in their world – that no time at all would pass in their world while they were in Narnia. Caspian had even gotten down on his knees and begged Aslan to allow Peter to stay, so they could live out their lives in Narnia together, and then Peter could return to his own world and live his life there, but unfortunately, Aslan said no. The reason he had given was that it would be unfair to Peter to live an entire lifetime with Caspian and then have to go back to being a teenager in his own world and move on without him.

Caspian understood the logic, but, his emotions made it hard for him to think logically. Dejected, Caspian returned to his quarters and cried for an hour before finally running out of tears.

Brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder, Caspian turned his head and smiled when he saw Peter standing behind him. Standing up, Caspian turned and pulled Peter in a tight embrace, which Peter gladly returned.

"I love you, Peter," Caspian said.

"I love you, too, Caspian," Peter said. "I wish we had more time together, but, alas, it's not meant to be."

"Let's not talk about that," Caspian said. "Let's just enjoy the time we have left together."

"Good idea," Peter said, before leaning forward and capturing Caspian's lips in a passionate kiss. Soon, both young men's tongues were darting around in each other's mouths, eagerly trying to memorize every inch, so that they both might remember each other forever.

All too soon, the annoying need for air forced them to separate, at which point Caspian leaned forward, resting his forehead against Peter's. It was in that moment that Caspian made up his mind. "Peter?"

"Yes, love?"

"I want to be with you."

Confused, Peter said, "You are with me, Caspian."

"No, I mean, I want to be with you," Caspian said. "As in I want to have sex with you."

Backing up a little and looking Caspian in the eyes, Peter asked, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life, Peter," Caspian said, the look on his face clearly determined. "I love you, with all my heart and all my soul, and even though we're to be parted, I want to have the memory of being with you, just once, that I can cherish for the rest of my life."

"Oh Caspian," Peter said as he leaned forward and kissed the other boy on the lips. "I want that too," he added, punctuating each word with a peck on the lips.

The two kissed for at least two minutes, before letting go of one another. Walking over to the door, Peter turned the large, iron key in the lock and removed it from the keyhole, as Caspian began to remove his clothes.

To say he wasn't nervous would be an understatement. While it was true that he was in love with Peter, they'd never seen each other completely naked before. They'd both seen each other with no shirts on, but never without any clothes at all.

Turning back to Caspian, Peter's face reddened slightly when he saw Caspian standing there in all his glory, naked as the day he was born. "He's perfect," Peter thought to himself. "Abso-bloody-lutely perfect."

Grinning at Peter, a blush on his face as well, Caspian said, "Your turn, Your Majesty."

Hearing those words spurred Peter into action and soon he too was completely devoid of clothes and standing before the person he loved more than he had ever thought possible in all his glory. No words were spoken, as the two Kings just stood there for a few minutes, drinking in every inch of the other's body, cataloguing every curve and contour to memory, determined to remember it for the rest of their lives.

Finally, the two young men closed the distance between them and wrapped each other in a tight embrace, both shuddering slightly from the pleasure of naked flesh on naked flesh. Placing one hand around Caspian's waist and the other behind his neck, Peter pulled both towards him simultaneously. Both men groaned as their hardened cocks pressed against each other with nothing between them for the first time. Both groans were quickly muffled by another passionate kiss, tongues wrestling with one another, as Caspian wrapped his arms around Peter's waist and began to back up towards his bed.

The backs of Caspian's knees soon hit the bed and without breaking their kiss, Caspian let himself fall backwards onto the bed, with Peter on top of him. The two continued to kiss for another minute or so, before Peter broke the kiss and lifted himself up a little so that he could look into Caspian's eyes. The love that he could clearly see in those chocolate brown orbs was overwhelming and it filled his heart with a depth of emotion he'd never felt in his life.

Rolling off of Caspian, both young men adjusted their position on the bed, so that their legs weren't hanging off the foot of the bed. Gently running a hand over Caspian's flesh, Peter again took a moment to marvel at the other man's body. "So perfect," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Caspian asked.

"I said 'so perfect'," Peter answered. "Caspian, your body is perfect. I loved you more than I thought possible before seeing it, but since? I think I've fallen in love with you all over again – only harder than the first time."

Caspian smiled. "I love you, too, Peter. And I can definitely see why they call you King Peter the Magnificent." Peter blushed at this, as Caspian's smile turned into an impish grin, as he grabbed a hold of Peter's cock and added, "Speaking of hard."

Peter laughed. "Oh Caspian what am I going to do with you?"

"Well, hopefully, you're going to have sex with me."

Grinning and shaking his head, Peter said, "Your wish is my command, Your Majesty."

"Wow, now this is nice," Caspian said. "The High King taking orders from lowly little me."

"You're not lowly," Peter said, as he leaned over and kissed the tip of Caspian's nose, making him grin. "You're the King of Narnia, that's not exactly what I'd call lowly."

"True, I am the King," Caspian said. "But, unless you forgot, Narnia currently has three Kings, and you outrank King Edmund and me."

"True, but that's only because I'm the eldest," Peter said.

"And yet you and I are the same age."

"Yes, but technically I've been King for 1300 years longer than you," Peter said. "Damn, I look good for my age, don't I?"

"You definitely live up to your title of magnificent, Peter," Caspian said. "Now, shut up and kiss me."

Peter just grinned, before he leaned over and captured Caspian's lips with his own. After a minute or so, Peter's lips left Caspian's, but did not leave the other man's flesh, as he began to slowly kiss his way down Caspian's chin, neck, and collarbone. Continuing his trek downwards, Peter paused at Caspian's left nipple, and after kissing it, he darted his tongue out and swirled it around on the small mound of flesh, before very lightly biting it, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Caspian, who begged him to do that again, and so he did.

Peter soon went back to moving downward, slowly and sensuously kissing and licking his way ever downward. Reaching Caspian's midsection, Peter blatantly ignored the hard rod of flesh between the other man's legs and instead kissed and licked his way down Caspian's left leg all the way down to his toes. Grabbing the brunet's left foot in his hands Peter proceeded to kiss each toe, before repeating the same action with the right foot, before he began to kiss his way back up Caspian's right leg. To be perfectly honest, Peter had absolutely no clue what he was doing, but, if Caspian's moans of pleasure were anything to go by, he was obviously doing a good job at pleasing the man he loved, which made him very happy indeed.

Kissing and licking his way all the way back up to Caspian's lips, Peter sealed his own over them, as their tongues began to duel again, as Peter rocked his hips against Caspian's, creating the most wonderful feeling friction. As their kiss continued, Caspian began to push his hips upward as Peter pushed his down and they soon got into a good rhythm with one another that felt amazing. They could both soon feel themselves approaching the point in which they knew they were going to come and sped up the pace a bit, as they continued to kiss each other with such a fiery passion, they both thought that even a fire elemental could not match the heat they were generating.

Within moments, they broke their kiss, as chocolate brown eyes met sapphire blue and they both mouthed the words, "I love you," before wave after wave of ecstasy washed over them, as they let go of their loads, the sticky substance thoroughly coating the insides of their thighs and their stomachs.

Shortly there afterward, the two Kings fell fast asleep in each other's arms, happy to be together, even if it was only for a few more brief hours.

* * *

At noon the next day, Caspian stood on a platform in front of the Telmarine inhabitants of the village near the castle. Also on the platform were Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy and Aslan himself. Also on the platform were various Narnian residents, such as Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, and Reepicheep, along with a centaur and Doctor Cornelius.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man," Caspian said. "Any Telmarines who wish to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But, for any of you that wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Telmar," one of the villagers said.

"We're not referring to Telmar," Aslan said. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands – pirates – run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our Kings and Queens – it is to that island that I can return you – it is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

From amongst the murmuring crowd, the voice of General Glozelle spoke up as he said, "I'll go – I'll accept the offer."

"So will we," Queen Prunaprismia said, as she stepped forward with her newborn son in her arms, accompanied by Lord Scythley.

As they all stepped forward, Aslan said, "Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good," before breathing softly on them. Turning his head, the nearby tree began to move and formed an archway, which they all stepped through and disappeared. The Telmarines in the crowd began to murmur amongst themselves and one pointed at Aslan and shouted, "How do we know he is not leading us to our death?"

"Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay," Reepicheep offered, as Aslan turned to look at the mouse as he spoke before raising his head to look at the four Pevensies.

"We'll go," Susan spoke up.

"We will?" Edmund asked.

Drawing upon an inner strength that he did not feel, Peter said, "Come on – our time here is up," and then walking towards Caspian, Peter removed his sword sheath and handed it to his lover, adding in a somewhat choked voice. "After all, we're not really needed here anymore."

Caspian shook his head as he accepted the sheathed sword from Peter and said, "That is not true, Peter, and you know it, but I will look after it until you return."

"I'm afraid that's just it," Susan said. "We're not coming back."

Caspian's face flushed and his eyes darted to Peter. He'd always believed deep in his heart that this was only a temporary parting and that Peter would be back, but for Susan to say that they weren't coming back...

"We're not?" Lucy asked.

Turning away from Caspian, because looking at him was making his resolve to leave, which he had never felt all that strongly to begin with, crumble, as he looked at Lucy and Edmund, "You two are," as he walked back over to his siblings and turned to look at Aslan, "At least I think he means you two."

Aslan could see the pain on both Peter's and Caspian's faces - the pain they were trying so hard to hide, as Lucy asked him, "But why? Did they do something wrong?"

"No, quite the opposite, dear one," Aslan said. "But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world – now it's time for them to live in their own."

"It's all right, Lu," Susan said. "It's not like I thought it would be, but it's all right. One day you'll see too." Taking Lucy's hand, Susan said, "Come on," as she led Lucy over towards the centaur, Trumpkin and the others, so they could start saying their goodbyes. Edmund followed and Peter hung back, before walking over to Caspian, to say the words that he dreaded having to say more than anything.

"I'm glad I came back," Peter said, trying to postpone the dreaded words, if only for a moment.

"I wish we had more time together," Caspian said.

"It would never have worked anyway," Peter said.

"Why not?"

"Other than my being 1300 years older than you," Peter said. "We are also both men and you need a wife, Caspian. A Queen who can give you an heir to your throne and as much as I want to, I can't give that to you."

Turning to walk over to his siblings, Peter turned one final time to look at Caspian and couldn't help himself, as he walked back over to him and placing a hand on the back of Caspian's neck, kissed him on the lips, as another round of murmurs came from the crowd watching the events unfolding on the platform. As their kiss ended, Caspian and Peter wrapped their arms around one another tightly and rested their heads on each other's shoulders.

"I'm sure when I'm older, I'll understand," Lucy said and Susan smiled, as Edmund said, "I'm older and I don't think I want to understand."

Both Caspian and Peter had tears in their eyes as they finished their hug, and Peter said, "Goodbye, Caspian."

"Not goodbye, Peter, never goodbye," Caspian said, his voice cracking from the extreme sadness he felt – it was clear to anyone with working eyes that both Caspian and Peter were dying inside at the thought of being parted.

Finally, Aslan sighed and said, "When Caspian came to me last night and pleaded with me to allow you to stay, Peter, I knew that his feelings for you were genuine and while I admit I suspected yours were as well, I was totally willing to part you today."

"Was?" Susan asked.

Lowering his head a moment and shaking it slightly, Aslan than raised his head and said, "Peter, if you wish to stay and be with Caspian, I will allow it. I've been watching you both closely all day and while I can tell that you've been trying to hide it, you're both clearly in pain at the thought of being parted. I can see now, seeing you together, that you truly do love one another more than life itself and I won't part you."

Peter's and Caspian's frowns quickly turned into smiles, as they hugged one another tightly.

"What about an heir to the throne?" One of the Telmarines from the audience shouted. "They're both men! Once they're gone, there won't be anyone left to take the throne."

"Susan, Lucy, Edmund," Aslan said, as he turned to them, temporarily ignoring the shouted question, "As I am allowing your brother to stay, you all can stay as well. You can all live out your lives here in Narnia and when it comes time for you to pass on, you will return to your own world and live your lives there as you were intended to."

It was clear by the smiles on the faces of all three of them, that they were more than happy to accept Aslan's offer.

Turning to face the crowd, Aslan said, "People of Narnia, both old and new, the Kings and Queens of Old will be staying on in Narnia, so, you will have three Kings and two Queens – I suspect with time, however, there will be two Princes and another Queen joining that number, as Susan and Lucy, when they're older, will, unlike the last time they were here, get married and have children – their husbands will carry the title of Prince. King Edmund's future wife will carry the title of Queen and, of course, the three of them will be able to provide heirs to the throne."

Pausing for a moment, Aslan looked at Peter and Caspian and how happy they looked and it was in that moment that he decided to make something possible that normally wasn't. After all, Narnia was full of things that people from the world of man thought of as impossible, such as magic and talking animals, so, what was one more thing in the grand scheme of things?

"And to insure that the royal line begun by King Caspian the First is not broken," Aslan said, "from this day forth any couple in Narnia, whether they may be man, or animal, who is of the same gender will find it possible to procreate with each other. By my word and roar, let it be so."

At that point, Aslan lowered his head slightly, and opened his mouth, before letting out a roar louder than anyone might think was possible for any lion to make. Of course, as everyone in Narnia knew, Aslan was not just any lion.

"Aslan, are you saying that Peter and I will be able to have children?" Caspian asked. "Together? That one of us will actually be able to?"

"Yes, Caspian," Aslan answered. "As of right now, both of you are capable of becoming pregnant, so that you may produce an heir to the throne of Narnia who will rule when the two of you are gone."

"And what will happen when it does come time for me to return home?" Peter asked. "Will I have to go back home and make a life for myself without Caspian?"

"That will not be for several long years from now," Aslan replied. "Let us discuss that when the time comes, but for now, be happy with each other. Looking at the two of you, I can tell that won't be a problem."

Looking at each other with huge smiles on their faces, Peter and Caspian turned back to look at Aslan and in unison, they said, "No, Aslan, that won't be a problem."

* * *

The End

Author's Note: Well, what did you think? This was, of course, my very first attempt at writing a story in the Chronicles of Narnia universe. Why did I write this? Because I watched the movie version of Prince Caspian yesterday when I got the DVD and I got the idea for this fic stuck in my mind and decided to write it. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
